


Things Are Always Happening to Me

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Are Silly, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merwin, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Smut in ch 2, paddington is awesome, saftey blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: Merlin has a secret tool for coping,  that is until Eggsy finds out by accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Anarchycox for the prompt :D

Harry and Merlin sat white knuckled and silent as tbe oversaw Lancelot’s retrieval of Galahad.It was supposed to have been a simple recon mission so, at Eggsy’s insistence Merlin had left the comms to his team and went home to make dinner.

When he realised that in was well past the time for the younger man to have joined him like he does after every mission, and if he were honest most nights they were free, he was only mildly worried.

When Eggsy didn't answer his calls he began to worry more. He hurried out of his quarters and down to his office where he was greeted by a flurry of action. He walked to his desk to find Harry sitting in his chair running Lancelot through a retrieval mission.

He couldn't look at the screens.Harry turned around and the look he gave Merlin, confirmed his worst fears. It was Galahad that Lancelot was retrieving.

Merlin sat in silence next to Harry as Lancelot loaded an unconscious Eggsy into the helicopter, announcing an eta of 20 minutes.

Merlin immediately unlocked his bottom drawer removing a small chest and a bottle of scotch.He tossed the bottle to Harry without a word as he walked into his office and shut the door.

He sat on the floor next to the couch pulling the blanket down around him. He opened the small wooden chest and pulled out a rather small, well small in comparison to him,  and rather well loved Paddington Bear.

He held it close to his chest as he let the tears begin to fall. They all had their secret ways to deal with all the danger and secrets and pain. Merlin just liked to retreat sometimes, to be reminded of soft fuzzy things and a time when he wasn't so bloody responsible for everyone and everything. Where he could focus all of his time and energy an love on just protect himself and his bear. He had always taken wonderful care of Paddington  and in return he had always had a little piece of safety and security that no one could really blame him for.

However he knew in order for his agents to continue holding him in the same unflappable regard as always, none of them could ever know. Not even Eggsy.

He had shared more of himself with the boy than anyone ever before, but this part, this part of him would surely send him running for the hills.

But that just drew his mind back to present, to Eggsy's unconscious face as Roxy was carrying him from where he had fallen and bringing him home.He should have stayed and run the mission himself, Eggsy would have see the man tailing eggsy sooner, he would have warned him before the truck smashed into his car pushing it into the ravine.

“I could have protected him,I should have protected him like I do you Paddington. “

At least that's what Eggsy thinks hears Merlin saying between sniffling sobs.

He knows he should have knocked, but he wasn't thinking, he had just gotten out of medical with a few bumps and bruises.He was a man on a mission,wanting nothing more than to find and be with Merlin. He just stood there for a moment in the doorway,awestruck at the sight before him.

Merlin, was sat in the floor the large afghan Eggsy had gifted him draped around his body,gingerly holding a wee bear and talking to it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He couldn't help thinking about everything that he would give, just to have the amazing man sitting before him,look at him like that.

Merlin froze as he registered another presence in the room.

He hurriedly tried to hide the evidence of both his tears and his beloved bear.

“Ah Galahad, welcome back.” Merlin said as he made to rise.

“Merlin don't,” Eggsy said as he hurried to still the man and only slightly wincing at the pain in his ribs.

He sat on the couch behind Merlin wrapping a leg around either side of the older man.

Merlin sat stiffly not sure what the lad was playing at. Surely he wouldn't understand why in the world Merlin still needed his bear.

“So, we gonna talk about this?”

Merlin’s reply was the truth, even if it wasn't  the whole of the truth.

“I was upset about the performance of the team and how it lead to you being injured.”

“Hamish” Eggsy almost whispers as he begins to rub a hand gently on Merlin's neck

“Please, talk to me because I'd like to think at this point in this..” Eggsy trailed off not wanting to upset Merlin by putting a label on whatever they had been doing.

“This what lad?” Merlin stiffened again where he had relaxed under Eggsy's touch.It would make perfect sense now that Eggsy had seen him so weak that he would start to pull away.

“This relationship, our relationship” Eggsy shot back and Merlin could hear the pain and fear in his voice. Did Eggsy doubt him? Is he really so dim that he didn't see it before now?

“You're right lad, an I'm sorry, it's just that I want so badly to be strong for you,to be the rock that you can rely on. But there are times where I just need to feel safe to feel small and not be so in control and Paddington is a small piece of that.”

Eggsy reached down and began to rub Merlin's neck yet again. Merlin relaxed into the touch resting his head against Eggsy's knee.

Eggsy surged forward grasping Merlin in a tight hug that he knew he would regret later.

“Thank you Merlin, thank you for trusting me.”and with that he placed a crushing kiss to the man's lips. “Now how about we take Paddington home with us, and the you can take care of me help me get all fixed up?”

That sounded perfect to Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut.

Merlin set the plate and a cup of tea down on Eggsy’s bedside table, brushing the hair that was now slightly longer than usual behind Eggsy’s ear. He woke slowly, a smile crossing his face when he saw Merlin sitting beside him.   
“This is becoming a habit ” Eggsy teased, eyes straying to the mug of steaming liquid and widening. “Smells funny… not the good stuff..”   
“Why Eggsy, I’m hurt,” Merlin gasped, hand going to his chest and giving his best offended look. “I’ll have you know I was making tea long before you were born.” Eggsy rolled his eyes.

“Ok, you got me. No, it’s just the plain stuff.”   
“Good,” Eggsy replied, sipping the tea and wincing only slightly. “I’m feeling a bit better.”   
“A good rest will do that to you,” Merlin acknowledged, slipping two pain pills into Eggsy’s palm. The man frowned but swallowed them down. “I know they make you more tired, but the body heals faster when you’re sleeping.”   
“Old wives’ tale.”   
“So I'm  an old wife now?”   
“I wouldn’t put it past you,” smirked Eggsy, setting the mug down on the table and placing a hand on Merlin’s thigh. Merlin leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. He smiled at Eggsy’s moan of protest.   
“Eat your dinner,” he scolded, getting to his feet. “I have a call I need to make.”   
“This,” Eggsy pointed to the sandwich and apple on his plate, raising an eyebrow, “is my dinner?”   
“Well, it was technically lunch,” Merlin shrugged, helping the man to a sitting position with only minimal effort. “But you slept through lunch, so…”   
“Ah. Well then...”   
“Yeah, so, eat. Arthur awaits” winking when Eggsy rolled his eyes again.   
After Merlin’s early evening call – which had lasted far longer than he would have preferred, if the look on his face when he’d come back to see Eggsy was anything to go by – he’d helped Eggsy into the shower. 

Normally a shower together would lead to something so much more fun, but this one was quick and efficient. In and out. Eggsy smirked at his own internal joke.   
“Share with the class?” Merlin quipped, pressed to Eggsy’s bare back as he helped him towel dry.   
Eggsy caught his eyes in the mirror, subtly letting his weight transfer slightly and pressing back into Merlin’s groin. The man’s eyes darkened and his hips thrust forward, his arms tightening around Eggsy. A hiss nearly escaped Eggsy’s mouth but Merlin was already loosening his grip, realizing his own mistake.   
“Oops,” Eggsy muttered, biting his lower lip.   
He received only a growl in return as Merlin stepped back minutely, putting some distance between them. The hands didn’t leave his body, however, and one was currently drawing the towel in circles over his chest, the other stroking his arm. The touch was light and ridiculously arousing.   
A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Eggsy closed his eyes, feeling the lips move along his hairline. The towel was dropped and both of Merlin's hands slid over Eggsy’s hips, gently holding him steady as his mouth moved to the spot behind an ear, making Eggsy whimper.   
“Did you know you taste amazing?” Merlin whispered, punctuating his statement with a swipe of the tongue. Eggsy swallowed, eyes opening again and watching Merlin through the mirror. “Especially right here.”   
Merlin’s lips closed over the spot where neck met shoulder, teeth nibbling and tongue soothing in their wake. Eggsy’s mouth opened slightly but no words would form. He watched, transfixed, as Merlin worked magic on his skin, his hands settling over those on his hips and holding them tightly.   
When Merlin abandoned his neck Eggsy felt bereft, but those lips were trailing over his shoulder and down his back, ever so slowly, and he didn’t have time to bemoan his neck’s loss. His grip on Merlin’s hands increased exponentially when the man’s tongue dipped between the cheeks of his arse.   
“M-Merlin…”   
“Hmm?” The question vibrated against his skin, making him shiver.   
“What are you…oh God!” His hands left Merlin’s, moving instead to the counter, knuckles whitening in his grip.   
Merlin’s talented tongue danced across his opening, flicking, laving, and generally driving Eggsy insane. He could no longer see Merlin in the mirror, but he didn’t need to. He could feel ever slick, wonderful movement, and that was enough.   
“Mmm,” Merlin hummed, sending tendrils of pleasure rocketing through Eggsy’s body. He was breathing heavily, his cock already hard and wanting when Merlin’s tongue thrust inside him.   
“Fuck!” he cried out, the sensation making him lick his lips, suddenly realizing they were dry. “That’s good.”   
Merlin stroked his tongue in and out of him, one hand working its way from his hip to wrap around his cock, stroking in time with his mouth’s movements. The double onslaught made Eggsy’s hips buck, which in turn made his sore ribs their displeasure. He ignored them, the pleasure outweighing the pain.   
Merlin must have noticed, however, as he slowed his actions, eventually releasing Eggsy completely and shaking his head at the younger man’s worried expression. He rose to his feet, looking into Eggsy’s eyes.   
“I’m hurting you,” he explained, drawing Eggsy closer and into a gentle hug. “Come on.”He pulled away and led Eggsy out of the bathroom, settling him on the bed and crawling between his knees. Eggsy closed his eyes and pushed back slightly into the pillow as Merlin lay on his stomach, lifting Eggsy’s leg over his shoulder to keep it elevated as he moved to resume his assault.   
“Yes,” Eggsy hissed, feeling Merlin’s tongue thrust into him once more. “God, yes.”   
Merlin’s one hand wrapped around Eggsy’s thigh and hip, keeping him somewhat steady, and his other hand slipped around his cock again, stroking root to tip, slowly. Eggsy fought to keep himself from thrusting against Merlin’s fist.It didn’t take long before Eggsy cried out Merlin’s name, coming in a stream over his own stomach. The tongue inside him stilled before pulling out and licking a path over buttock and thigh until Merlin could lower Eggsy’s leg, pushing himself up and making quick work of licking Eggsy clean.   
He lay there breathing hard through parted lips, chuckling when Merlin kissed the inside of a thigh, then moaning when he sucked the flesh into his mouth. God, the things that man could do to him.“This kind of defeats the purpose of your shower,” Merlin stated, getting to his knees.   
“I believe I’ll survive, Merlin,” Eggsy replied with a smile.   
Merlin smiled back and scooted off the bed toward the bathroom. Eggsy raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to, but then snickered when he heard Merlin gargling.   
Merlin returned a moment later and Eggsy reached out a hand, Merlin obliging him and coming to stand at the side of the bed. Eggsy stroked his hand up Merlin’s leg, fingers curling around the impressive hardness between his legs. He met Merlin’s eyes, seeing concern written deeply inside them.   
“Please, let me,” he nearly begged, stroking slowly upward.   
“Eggsy…”   
“Merlin…”   
He ran his thumb over the head of Merlin’s cock and received a groan in response. Merlin’s hand settled on his shoulder but he didn’t push Eggsy’s hand away. Eggsy took that as a sign and smiled again, stroking downward.   
Merlin’s heavy breathing soon filled the room as Eggsy brought him quickly to the edge. His hand moved faster and his fist tightened, applying the heavy pressure he knew Merlin liked best. When his hand closed around just the head and pumped several times in quick succession, Merlin’s head snapped back and he let out a string of expletives, coming hot and hard over Eggsy’s stomach.   
He took a moment to gather his wits about him once more and disappeared a second time into the bathroom, this time wetting a cloth and returning to the bedroom to clean his mess from Eggsy’s body. Eggsy allowed him to clean his hand as well, knowing that if he licked his fingers clean as he’d first intended to do he’d only succeed in arousing himself again. There was something so erotic about it that did it to him every time.   
Merlin tossed the cloth toward the door, climbing over Eggsy and cuddling next to him as he had earlier that day. Eggsy smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss and not being disappointed as Merlin pressed his lips to his. He tasted of mint and something altogether Merlin, and Eggsy moaned softly, lifting a hand to cup Merlin’s face.   
When they parted Merlin was smiling and Eggsy returned it, as Merlin pressed a kiss to his shoulder.   
“I think you have a new freckle,” he murmured, slotting himself against Eggsy and placing his hand on his chest.   
“Is that so?” Eggsy chuckled, raising his hand to hold Merlin’s.   
“Sure is,” Merlin replied, nuzzling his face against Eggsy’s neck. “When you’re better maybe we should get out and do something. You know, like sailing. Get some sun on that skin of yours.”   
“Sailing?” Eggsy asked, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. He pondered it. “I never imagined you to be the sailing type.”   
Merlin laughed, stroking Eggsy’s chest. “It’d be nice, Eggsy. You and me and the open water. Just the two of us.”   
“Yeah,” Eggsy said, squeezing Merlin’s hand. He bit his lip, suddenly realizing they were being quite domestic and familiar, and finding that he really didn’t mind. In fact, he rather liked it. Going to sleep with Merlin wrapped around him was comforting. And right. “You know, I could get used to this.”   
Merlin shifted, leaning over him as he scanned Eggsy’s face. Looking for what, Eggsy wasn’t sure, but he gave him a reassuring smile, just in case. Merlin pressed another kiss to his mouth, paying a good amount of attention to his bottom lip. He’d once whispered conspiratorially while passing Eggsy by in the manor that his bottom lip made him want to do bad things to him; something about it being far too tempting while he was trying to concentrate on his paperwork.   
Merlin pulled back, lips a mere breath from Eggsy’s. His eyes were sparkling in the fading light of the room, and Eggsy could read so much behind them. He swallowed, wondering if Merlin knew just how much his eyes gave away.   
“I could get used to this too, Eggsy,” he whispered, Eggsy’s eyes fluttering shut as Merlin pressed a kiss to both brows, then to his nose, and lastly another soft kiss to his lips.   
Eggsy sighed as Merlin settled next to him again, the feeling of contentment growing as Merlin’s hand returned to its former spot on his chest. He covered it with his own, again, staring up at the ceiling.   
His heart thudded as the realization finally hit him: This thing between them was no longer just convenient.   
He was falling in, no, in truth he had already fallen in love with Merlin. The impossibly soft man hidden away under all those hard looks and sexy jumpers. He was scared shitless about the trust that merlin had given him.He trusted Merlin with his life everyday and yet this still seemed more important, more real thatn anything Eggsy had ever shared with anyone. He refused to let himself cock this up. If Merlin trusted eggsy enough to take care of him when he needed it most,to share with him something as special as his love for a stuffed bear, nothing would stop him from doing so.


End file.
